


Not Yet

by GreatDarkProtection



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Not really a relationship, but you should still read it, grant ward is done with everyone's crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatDarkProtection/pseuds/GreatDarkProtection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye comes to Ward for refuge... Grant doesn't feel like getting stepped on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, two people requested I write something like this, so here it is. I was going to post it before the show yesterday, but I couldn't get to any wi-fi, so I got it up as soon as I could. Enjoy!

Skye stood in front of the hotel room, deciding whether or not to knock. Right now, this was her only hope. After learning about all of Coulson’s secrets, she wasn’t in the biggest hurry to get back to the team, and she wasn’t a big fan of waking up with needles poking her and Raina trying to gouge her eyes out while her father stared at her sadly, trying to get her to talk to him. She needed someone who could protect her, but also someone who could make the hard call and put her down if she got out of control. Besides, he’d do anything for her.

She knocked on the door to the hotel room, waiting a second before he opened the door, a wary look on his face.

“Hey, Ward,” she said with a slight smile, nervous at the indifferent look on his face.

“What are you doing here, Skye?” he asked and suddenly she felt really stupid.

Why did she think he would be happy to see her? She shot him!

“Where’s Agent 33?” she responded, stalling so she could figure out how to word her request.

“ _Kara_ is out getting supplies. What are you doing here?” he repeated, exasperated.

She hesitated, “I need to ask a favor.”

He stared at her for a long moment, face unreadable.

And then he laughed.

Like, _laughed_. Loudly, with a hugely amused smile on his face, nothing like the half-hearted chuckles from the days of the Bus. It would be really obnoxious if she wasn’t so shocked. What was so funny?

“You can’t be serious,” he said, clutching his stomach.

“Of course I’m serious,” she said defensively.

“Skye, you lost the right to ask me for favors when you shot me, remember?”

“Just hear me out,” she said. She needed him to listen.

“Alright,” he said, motioning for her to continue, “Go ahead.”

She quickly launched into her tale of woe, conveniently leaving out her powers and her less than stellar ability to control them. She didn’t need him to be afraid of her or turn her away because she was too dangerous. She wouldn’t think he would do that, but after the way May and Coulson and even Simmons treated her, she didn’t want to risk it. By the end of the story, he still had a slight smirk on his face and he chuckled.

“Did you not hear me? I’m all alone in this. I understand now.”

“Oh my God, Skye. You’re not _alone_. You still have May and Coulson and Fitz. Even Simmons is trying to help you. You don’t understand me. Not yet, anyway.”

She stared. How dare he say she didn’t understand? Did he not just hear what she said? He was such a jerk.

She could feel her fingers start to tremble, the walls trembling in synch with them and Ward grinned, amusement still sparkling in his eyes.

“I see your father was right. Nice powers,” he said, and if she hadn’t spent hours before everything fell apart studying his face for every miniscule reaction and emotion, she would have missed the flash of concern in his eyes. But it was gone in a second and she wondered if she had just imagined it.

“This was a mistake,” she said, reigning in the quake as best she could, and he smirked.

“What? Did I not say the right thing? I’m just being honest. Remember? I told you I would tell you the truth for the rest of my life. That includes not sparing your feelings. I’m sorry, but I’m tired of sugar coating things.”

She glared at him. He was being such a jerk, she shouldn’t have even come.  She raised her arm to punch him and it would have been a really good punch, if he hadn’t have caught it in mid-air. Her glare intensified and she jerked her fist away.

“You know what else I’m tired of?” he asked, smirk fading into a serious expression, “Letting people take advantage of me. Goodbye, Skye.”

With that, he closed the door, leaving her standing in the doorway, completely bewildered. What was she going to do now? She had not only left the cabin, but also Gordon and all the other people like her. Coulson was going to be so pissed at her. And if he found out where she went? It was doubtful he would ever trust her again. She had honestly thought that Ward would take her in if she explained. Didn’t he love her?

Where was she supposed to go?

“Just give him some time.”

She turned towards the quiet voice to find Agent 33, _Kara,_ standing there, holding a duffel bag. Supplies, Skye’s mind reminded her and she wondered what they were up to. Maybe they were figuring out a way to fix the mess that the world had become.

“What?”

She smiled sadly, “He still cares about you. I know he does. Just, let him work things out for himself and he’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

Skye stared at her for a minute and then nodded. Maybe if she waited him out, he’d be willing to really listen.  Maybe she’d finally let him explain about Garrett. Maybe then they could work things out.

Maybe  then they could finally understand each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So that review box looks nice. You should click it and tell me what you think. And if any of you are wondering about the edits for A Convenient Friendship or What's Up, Neighbor? they're coming soon. Really soon. I just need to put some finishing touches on a few things and then they'll be up before you know it.  
> Also, come say hi to me on Tumblr! My URL is great-dark-protector (I don't know how to link it, so you'll just have to look for me...sorry)


End file.
